disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfect Girl Amaya
Perfect Girl Amaya 'is the 5th episode of Season 44. Summary Amaya is made fun of her glasses by Drama Girl’s daytime self Diana that she decides to wear her contact lens and her flirty dress all day to show that she can be a perfect girl, until she learns that she can’t always look perfect to be as perfect as Diana and the only way to look perfect is to just be the way you are. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where Amaya is seen walking with her friends in the hallway to their first class. They were greeted by all the students and teachers who said good morning to them when they passed just when one of the boys noticed that Amaya looks more beautiful that before as she blushes and thanks him. Connor was happy for Amaya as he also agrees with the boy who loves Amaya's glasses as much as he does. He had to admit that she really does look good in them as always. Just as Connor, Amaya, and Greg made their way into the Prince and Princess-ology Class and sat right next to Luna and Dylan, Amaya turned to see Diana whispering to Luna's cousin, Starla, and their other mean girl friends, Crystal, Alisson, and Sally, just as they saw Amaya looking at them with curiosity, they stopped whispering and stayed silent for a moment just when Cinderella arrived to give her students some lessons for today. The lesson was about the true meaning of beauty, where Cinderella lectures everyone that beauty doesn't come from what clothes, makeup, shoes, or jewelry you wear, but from what and who you are on the inside and outside. Everyone, except Diana who was too busy applying pink lipstick on her lips, listen in and took the advice as some were taking notes, but Starla, Crystal, Sally, and Addison were getting very bored as the four were too busy texting until Cinderella finishes the lecture by adding that what you are and the look you already look good in makes you perfect as you are. Just then, the end of first class bell rings and the five mean girls were relieved to get out and not listen to that boring lesson on true beauty as Amaya and her friends got out of class after their classmates. Later at lunchtime, Amaya couldn’t help but question herself what Diana and they other mean girls were whispering about just as Connor interrupted her thoughts as to what was going and that she hasn’t finished her lunch yet. Looking at Connor, Amaya responds that she’s fine as she forks a meatball and places it in her mouth then chews it just right after swallowing it, she admits that she couldn’t help but overhear what Diana and the other girls were talking about, but Greg thinks that it’s probably a usual mean girl thing with them and that they shouldn’t make a big deal out of it. Amaya thinks that Greg's right, just when after lunch, she was at her locker taking out her textbooks for her fifth class when suddenly, Diana appears on the left side, surprising Amaya after she closes her locker and she asks her what she wants. Innocently, Diana explains that she was just dropping by to say hello to her (Amaya), but also tell her about how she (Diana) and her friends have been talking about her glasses. With her eyebrow raised, Amaya asks what about her glasses and what's wrong with them as Diana replies to her that they're okay and that she does look good in them, but then asks her again if she would rather not wear them. Again, Amaya was confused just as Diana tells her that glasses can be a pain and that they are so unattractive, especially to boys like Connor. But Amaya doesn’t believe that as Connor likes her with her glasses on, but after walking away from Diana, she was beginning to think that she (Diana) might be right since Connor does find her more attractive with her contact lens. Right after school, Amaya was in her room looking into the mirror as Snowdrop shakes her head and refused to believe that Diana was right about her owner looking more better without her glasses and Birdie and Sparkly agree as they like Amaya with her glasses on. Amaya thanks her bird friends but then takes off her glasses and starts to wonder if Diana is right if she does look more pretty without them on, then takes a look down at the case that holds her contact lens. Could she still wear her glasses or give them up on her contact lens? After a second of thinking, Amaya made her choice. The next day at school, Connor, Greg, and Luna noticed that Amaya seems to be coming late, but it wasn’t like her to come to school late before class starts, Greg notes. Song(s) *Perfect As You Are Characters * Trivia *This episode is an inspiration of ''UglyDolls, the new musical comedy movie. *The Highschool DxD OST, Maa. Araara, is played in the scene of Amaya coming up to flirt with Connor at recess. *'''Morals: **You can’t always look perfect. **The only way to look perfect is to be yourself. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 44 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Drama Girl Category:Rivalry Category:Episodes with songs Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on movies Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Highschool DxD OST music Category:Season 44 episodes based on cartoons Category:Friendship Category:Comedy